Shireling Strangers
by roseweasleygamgee
Summary: Okay, Gandalf performs a magic trick for younger versions of our hobbity friends, transforming 2 commonplace pots into 2 female hobbits, hilarity and romantic entanglements ensue... no slash (sorry).
1. WHAT am I wearing!

** Disclaimer: I own absolutely no characters in this story, well save for the two "Shire-ling Strangers" Ali and Becca. The rest are the products of J.R.R. Tolkein's wonderful mind, and it is he who owns them. When someone decides that they are to be sold, let me know.**  
  
Shire-ling Strangers  
  
Chapter 1: "WHAT am I wearing?!"  
  
One bright and sunny day within the shire, Gandalf was visiting Bilbo. When he arrived there though, Bilbo was out visiting his semi- distant relations, the Tooks. He had left young sixteen-year-old Frodo to watch Bag End; and Frodo, being the mischievous, young, currently-unwatched hobbit we all love, stole five cookies from Bilbo's cookie jar. Then he invited over young master Meriadoc Brandybuck (15 years) and his sidekick Perigrine Took (14 years).  
  
Anyway, as Gandalf opened the already loosely opened gate, he passed 15 year old Sam, working hard in the garden. Ever hobbit in the Shire knew he only did it so as to become friends with Frodo and the others. "Hello Samwise, how are you enjoying this lovely day?" Gandalf smiled jovially at Sam.  
  
"Oh, uh, j-j-just fine Mr. Gandalf sir." Sam blushed, from his discomfort and fear of Gandalf.  
  
"Why don't you join me inside?" Asked Gandalf smiling.  
  
"A-A-Alright sir." Sam stuttered, dropping his shove.  
  
When they got inside they were surprised to see Frodo, Merry, and Pippin playing strip poker. It looked as if young Pippin was winning. Both Frodo and Merry were missing their shirts, and Frodo was missing the vest he'd been wearing earlier. "Oh, g'day Gandalf." Frodo exclaimed, jumping out of his chair to allow Gandalf a seat.  
  
"Oy, Gandalf! Will you show us some magic tricks?" Pippin asked excitedly.  
  
Gandalf took some persuading but eventually gave in. "I will perform a rather amazing trick for you." Gandalf began mightily, carefully avoiding the roof. Then Gandalf bent down to ask Frodo, "Say, Frodo, do you have a pair of doves that I can borrow?" Frodo only shook his head. "How about rabbits?" Again, he received only a shaken head. "Pots?" Gandalf's eyes filled with desperateness.  
  
"Sure!" Exclaimed Frodo jumping up and grabbing two pots from the kitchen. He bounced back clanging them together happily.  
  
"I shall transform these two pots into two young hobbit lasses. Then I shall turn them back. Ahem, L-"  
  
"Why d'ya hafta' turn em' back?" Merry asked pouting.  
  
"He's right guys," Frodo began, "Bilbo'll be missin' his pots." Then the tree hobbits burst into laughter; Sam was just standing to the side, wringing his hands.  
  
Frodo pulled up two chairs, and sat down in one patting the other. "C'mon over Sam, we don't bite." Sam blushed, but obeyed.  
  
Gandalf loudly proclaimed the magic words and two young girls appeared in the middle of Bag End.  
  
They were the size of hobbit lasses, but they certainly weren't. They were wearing shoes, and didn't have pointy ears.  
  
One was about Merry's size; she had dark brown hair flowing down to her mid- arm. Her brown eyes, even though they showed a lot of surprise, still sparkled mischievously. She was the first to speak. "Who are you? Where am I? WHAT am I wearing?!"  
  
**Author's Note: Okay, well, I hope you all found that enjoyable. Let me know what you think. If you loved it, let me know. If it was mildly good, tell me so. If there are any errors that you know of, I can't fix them unless you tell me. If you hated it, tell me why (politely please.). Heck, if you bothered to read this far, review and say SOMETHING!** 


	2. A Mighty Friendly Hello

Shire-ling Strangers  
  
**Disclaimer: If I really owned these characters, would I be writing here? I didn't think so. Nope, only Becca and Ali and these crazy twisted plots belong to me, everything else is Tolkien's. **  
  
Chapter 2: A Mighty Friendly Hello  
  
She was the first to speak. "Who are you? Where am I? WHAT am I wearing?!"  
  
She'd discovered her medium-length dress with flowers, and her tan apron and over-coat. Though to the four hobbits the only thing wrong with her outfit was her blue shoes (tennis shoes, but they didn't know that), and the black fisherman-style hat she was wearing.  
  
"Well," began Frodo, "I'm Frodo, this' Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, and Sam." He gestured to each in turn. "And you're in Bag End. I don't see anything wrong with your outfit. Now, who are you?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Oh," the girl paused looking around, "Well, I'm Becca, and this' Ali." She gestured to the other girl who'd been standing in the background biting her fingers, looking not too different than Sam had about five minutes ago. Becca turned to her, "Back to reality Ali." Ali shook her head and looked up, then quickly snatched the hat off of Becca's head.  
  
"Hey! I thought I told you not to touch my hat! Hey, where are we?" She looked around confused for a moment; then, while waiting, she began pulling split ends from her hair. Becca waved her hands in Ali's face "REALITY! REALITY!"  
  
Ali came back somewhat reluctantly. She noted the various masculine figures in the room, and began blushing. "Becca who're they?" Ali whispered.  
  
Frodo stood up, involuntarily rolling his eyes. "I'm Frodo, this' Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, and- hey! Where'd Sam go?" He looked around frantically, but to no avail. Sam wasn't in the room. Frodo then went outside to retrieve Sam.  
  
"Who?" Ali asked, confused.  
  
"Another guy, Duh!" Becca told her, laughing jokingly.  
  
"Oh..." Ali blushed a brighter red than a sunburned lobster in July.  
  
Merry and Pippin had been silently studying the two girls as they had their conversation with Frodo. They found them quite interesting. Becca had very pretty hair that flowed down her back, and she stood up to her full height as she and Ali bickered. Becca was winning their small play-fight, even though Ali was larger than and just as rough as Becca. Becca's brown eyes glinted with laughter as she charged at Ali.  
  
A loud "Ow!" from Ali brought their attention to this girl. This one was built more like a hobbit than Becca, broad shoulders, and what looked like a well fed healthy appetite. Her red-brown hair was mussed, and she was wearing a full length dress resembling Becca's, also with an apron and coat. Her eyes were rimmed with tears as she nursed a rather large red mark on her hand, courtesy of Becca's teeth, yet she was still laughing.  
  
Becca looked up at them. Giggling, she walked over to stand in front of the two hobbits. "And WHAT, may I ask, is so funny?"  
  
"OH, nuthin'. We were just enjoying watching you two fight." Merry answered self-assuredly.  
  
"And did you like what you saw?" Becca began, knowing exactly how to shrink this very large ego Merry was revealing.  
  
"Why yes, as a matter of fact." He continued acting very forward, but Becca had seen that slight look of discomfort flit across his features.  
  
"Well then!" Becca responded. Merry thought he'd won, or at least he did until Becca seated herself in his lap.  
  
While this was going on, Ali and Pippin had been placing bets. Ali was completely confident in Becca, while Pippin was convinced Merry would win. "He's had lasses on his lap before." Pippin told Ali.  
  
"Not like this one." Ali told him, raising her eyebrows. She smiled in satisfaction as Becca began tracing Merry's collarbone with her right hand, continuing to stare into his hazel eyes. Pippin drew in a sharp breath as he quietly commented "Maybe I shoulda' let Merry win at strip poker."  
  
"What?" Ali asked.  
  
"Here, I'll teach you." Pippin led her into the kitchen, a mischievous grin spread across his face.  
  
**Well, well, well. Who will win? Let's make it fun, and vote. Who's like Pippin and thinks Merry will win; and who thinks (like Ali) that Becca will show him up? Please vote, and please review. Thanx a ton! ** 


	3. Are You Nervous Yet?

Shire-ling Strangers  
  
**Disclaimer: Okay, we've all heard it too many times, but just in case you hadn't figured it out... I don't own any characters from LOTR, nor do I own any settings from it either. I can only wish...**  
  
Chapter 3: "Are You Nervous Yet?"  
  
Merry looked up, and realized that he was alone with this girl. (Gandalf had gone off to the Took's to find Bilbo when Frodo left.) When he realized that there was no longer anyone to offend (like his younger cousin), Merry began to enjoy this little game. He reached up and fingered some of her hair that had come un-tucked from behind her ear. He then, slowly, re- tucked it, lightly tracing a line across the side of her face, leaving his hand cupped around the back of her head. He could've continued, and it was all he could do to let Becca have her turn. Becca was still comfortably sitting in his lap, well; at least that was what she showed. Inwardly she was a bit surprised yet impressed that he'd lasted so long compared to other guys. She placed her hand so that her arm crooked around the back of his neck, and pulled herself closer to him; while her right hand stopped touching his collarbone and she wound her hand down to trace strange designs on his well-built chest. She suddenly realized that this wasn't a game of "Are You Nervous Yet?" anymore, and that she wanted to kiss him. That thought made her shyer toward Merry. He noticed the sudden discomfort in her eyes, and he almost called the game off. He realized though, that she was waiting for something and he thought he knew what it was. His hand lightly stroked down the side of her face until his thumb was touching the corner of her lips. He silently asked her with his eyes if it was okay. She only nodded. If she HAD wanted to say anything, she'd been silenced as Merry pulled her lips to his. Becca realized with slight humor that it was her turn and she slyly sneaked her tounge through his unsuspecting lips. She smiled as she felt him draw in a sharp breath. "I win." She whispered, flashing him a charming little grin. "Oh yeah?" He raised his eyebrows. "Ye-ahhh!" She shouted in shock as he lifted her off his lap and into his arms. Merry walked over and placed her on the couch and sat next to her. "Uh-oh..." she muttered as he placed his hands around her waist. He pulled her over into a lying position on top of him. "No..." he told her, lightly brushing his lips across hers, "we both win." He ended as they began kissing again. The moment was perfect, which was why Frodo and Sam had to re-enter just then. "Oh my..." Sam began, then he turned to walk out the door. "Oh c'mon Sam," Frodo began, "if you want to be friends with us, you've got to learn how to deal with Merry's flirtatious actions." Then Frodo smiled. "By the way, thanks for keeping, well at least one of our guests entertained." If Frodo had wanted to say more, he was interrupted by a very lout giggling and a girlish cry of "You wuss!"  
  
**Okay, okay, sorry if you wanted somebody to win. But, now what's going on with Ali and Pippin? Review for me and I'll update sooner, promise.** 


	4. Strip Poker and Giggle Fits

Shire-ling Strangers  
  
**Disclaimer: Ha ha, guess what! I don't own anything from The Lord of the Rings. I know, hard to tell huh? Ha ha.**  
  
Chapter 4: Strip Poker and Giggle Fits  
  
Becca quickly got up at this, and then Merry stood up too. They looked at one another then quickly began apologizing for what their friend might've done to the others'. Sam and Frodo had made their way into the kitchen to find Ali holding Pippin's shirt, jacket, vest, and a delt hand of a royal flush. "Pippin you liar!" She shouted giggling. She was now chasing him around the long table stationed in the middle of the room. They were both laughing like crazy. Frodo realized that they must've been playing pippin's favorite game, Pippin was bare-chested, and Ali had no shoes, jacket, or apron on. Ali finally collapsed onto the ground in a fit of giggles. Pippin looked up at Frodo and Sam, suddenly realizing that they were there. "Why, g'day Frodo, Sam." He nodded at each, and then slowly walked over to Ali. She'd stopped laughing now. Pippin took his shirt, coat, and vest from her, and placed them on the table. Then he kneeled down next to her, and began tickling her stomach. Her eyes flew open as she sat up quickly, her arms flying around his neck. When she realized how close her face was to his she began blushing furiously. Pippin had a charming smile plastered across his face. He didn't move away, just confidently placed his arm around her waist and pulled her up. Ali's eyes were wide and locked onto Pippin's as she noticed how close they were, and how cute he was. Becca and Merry slammed through the door just then. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" They shouted, making everyone else laugh hysterically. "Oh no!" Merry exclaimed once their laughter had subsided. "Sam, what time is it?" "A bit after two." Sam said with a confused look across his face. "Damn!" Merry exclaimed, "Pippin, we've gotta' meet Fatty." "Oh right!" Pippin stood, pulling Ali up with him. "Bye." They chorused, and before they walked out Merry gave Becca a light kiss on the lips, and Pippin leaned in and gave Ali one on her cheek, then gave her a hearty wink. Ali fell into another furious fit of giggles.  
  
**Yeah, yeah, it was short. But some of my friends have been pushing me to update and I haven't gotten anything else typed up yet; you know, homework and stuff. Lemmie know what you think!** 


	5. Amazing Boys

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Frodo, or anything else from The Lord of the Rings, as you've probably already figured out.**  
  
Shire-ling Strangers  
  
Chapter 5: Amazing Boys  
  
Ali and Becca turned around to come face to face with Sam and Frodo. Ali's mouth dropped open as she found herself looking into the most gorgeous eyes that she'd ever seen: deep, liquid, and chocolaty-brown. She studied this boy's face, blonde-brown hair, amazing eyes, and the fullest most kissable and sensuous lips, 'yes' she told herself 'this is the most amazing boy on the planet!' Of course, had she said that to Becca, she would have gotten into one of the most passionate debates ever. Becca was totally smitten with Frodo, but she could have told you that from the beginning. His sapphire eyes, well-built chest, pouty lower lip, fair skin, and his chiseled features made for an almost hypnotizing appearance. Both girls' mouths dropped open, neither having to vocalize their opinions. Both Sam and Frodo must've read their expressions quite clearly as Frodo gave a charming smile, flashing perfect teeth; and Sam reddened and turned his face to the floor, his eyes remaining locked with Ali's. It was a seemingly long and uncomfortable silence that followed. The two girls were too stunned to speak, Sam too uncomfortable, and Frodo too polite. Somebody had to say something, so Frodo took the initiative, "So..." He began nonchalantly as he led the other three into the dining room and began to fix tea, biscuits, cheese, sliced apples, and a bit of honey ham on the side. This is quite a wonderful example of the workings of the hobbit mind, "When in doubt, eat!" Frodo continued taking as he did this, "How old are you two?" By this time the three had arranged themselves so that Becca was on the long end of the table, Sam across from her, and Ali was stationed at the end of the table, between the two. When Frodo started taking the trays, cups, teapot, knives, bowls, and jars over, Sam immediately jumped up to help; managing to carry more than half of what there had originally been. "Wow, coordinated." Ali mumbled, watching Sam carefully walk to the table. His head peaked out from behind all of the things in his arms and he puzzled "What?" "Oh, nothing, I just thought that it's pretty cool that you're not clumsy or anything." There was a short pause, and then Frodo and Sam burst out in laughter; Sam relaxing for the first time since he entered Bag End. "Oh-k, maybe not," Ali trailed off, blushing and looking at Becca. But Becca couldn't meet Ali's eyes; she was too busy looking at Frodo. Frodo looked up at Ali and said, "It's okay, you couldn't have known." He spoke to Ali, but he was looking at Becca. Ali noted this, and Sam obviously did too. Each noted that the other noted and they made brief eye contact and gave slight smiles, both blushing immensely. "So... do you, uh, have a girlfriend?" Ali asked no one in particular. "Of course not!" Becca replied, rolling her eyes exasperatedly. "Not you dumb-shit." Ali commented, lightly shoving Becca toward Frodo. "Well, I don't." Frodo stated immediately, still looking at Becca. Ali rolled her eyes at Sam, who gave a small smile. "Me neither." Sam said, blushing some more. The silence built again, and the tension grew. Finally Ali burst out into hysterical giggles, somehow managing to fall out of her chair. Frodo and Sam gave her very funny looks; then Sam jumped out of his chair to help her up, just as she sat up on her own. KONK! Their heads collided hard. "Ouch," Ali commented, "You okay?" "Yeah," Sam said, even though her earring had cut his face. "No you're not. Come with me 'Mr. Man" and I'll help you clean up." She stated, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the kitchen; leaving Becca and Frodo sitting in the room alone.  
  
**Hope you liked it, please review! I'll try and update again soon!** 


	6. Plotting and Elvish

**Disclaimer: You don't know it: I own it. You do: I don't. Simple, no?**  
  
Shire-ling Strangers  
  
Chapter 6: Plotting and Elvish  
  
After about five minutes of staring, Frodo finally decided to actually say something. "Wow, I think Sam finally has feelings for a lass... I was getting quite worried about him..." Becca laughed, but had a look on her face plainly stating that she didn't know if it was all too polite or not.  
  
"Yeah, their discomfort really is quite cute..."  
  
"Hey, call me crazy, but-"  
  
"You're crazy!" Becca exclaimed.  
  
"What? But I haven't told you my plan yet!"  
  
"No, you told me to call you crazy."  
  
"That's just an expression." Frodo said, laughing through his exasperation.  
  
"Oh..." Becca trailed off thinking, 'I knew that!' or at least she would have been, had her brain been working; Frodo's clear blue eyes seemed to keep finding the off button.  
  
"Okay, anyway, call me crazy, but-"  
  
"You're-"  
  
"BUT," Frodo interrupted, having been though this already. "I think it's about time Sam had a girlfriend if you catch my drift..." Frodo said looking toward the kitchen and raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"No... not particularly..." said Becca, staring into the depths of his blue pool eyes.  
  
Frodo finally figured out the problem and closed his eyes reluctantly. Becca snapped out of her dream-like trance.  
  
"Am I going to have to do this every time I talk to you?" He inquired, agitated.  
  
"Sorry..." Becca replied blushing.  
  
"Anyway," Frodo said, opening his eyes, "I was thinking that we should set up your friend there and Sam."  
  
"Oh! That'd be fun!" She said grinning and suddenly feeling like an incredible ditz. What was wrong with her?  
  
Although neither said it out loud, they were both thinking that it would be quite a good excuse to get to know one another.  
  
"Good luck." Frodo told her, extending his hand.  
  
"Quel marth." She responded naturally, grabbing his hand lightly.  
  
He cocked his head to the side. "You know Elvish?"  
  
To which she responded with a blush. "Only a little, I was still studying when we were brought here." Frodo hadn't thought that Gandalf might have taken the two girls from somewhere else; but now that he did think of it, it made sense.  
  
"How long have you been learning?"  
  
"Oh, only a few months." She blushed redder.  
  
"Impressive." He told her.  
  
"You know Elvish too?"  
  
"Yes, I'm becoming fluent. My uncle Bilbo is teaching me." He stood and left the room, leaving Becca sitting there confused. He returned carrying a huge tome, "Come and sit over here." Frodo said, pulling Sam's chair next to his own and gesturing for Becca to sit in it.  
  
She walked over slowly, looking at the beautiful, antique book. It was leather-bound with silver and gold flowing script written across the top. "Wow..." She said, as he began turning the pages, revealing splendid pictures and just as beautiful characters throughout the whole entire book.  
  
"Show me what you know." Frodo said, indicating that she read from the book. She sat down next to him and they leaned in as she read from it, pausing to figure out words and stuttering for translations; in response to which, Frodo simply smiled and helped out when needed.  
  
Once she stopped, frustrated and hit her thigh scowling. "I can't do it, it's too hard." She said, looking at Frodo angrily.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I can't read it, I'm not there yet!"  
  
"Well, I think you're doing fine." He looked at her sincerely with his blue eyes, and she looked back at the book still scowling. "Try again." He told her, pointing to where she'd left off.  
  
**Okay, I know that was a long wait for a short chapter, hopefully I can make both up to you soon. Please read and review, and I'll move it higher up on my priority list.** 


	7. Flustered Ideas

Shire-ling Strangers  
  
**Disclaimer: Hello, Hobbits, Middle Earth, anything of the sort, I clearly don't own it. Please don't hurt me.**  
  
Chapter 7: Flustered Ideas  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Ali was having much difficulty helping Sam clean his cut; since he kept trying to tend to it himself.  
  
"Am I going to have to tie you down to finish this in peace?" Ali asked laughing; while Sam tried to take the washcloth away from her again. At this prospect however, Sam's eyes widened and he looked at the floor blushing.  
  
Ali paused, her hand stationary on his forehead. She bit her lip and tentatively bent down to look into his eyes, "Sam, I was just joking." She smiled lightly, attempting to lighten the mood.  
  
"Sorry Miss...er...Ali." Sam said, looking away to avoid her intense grey eyes. Ali bit her lip again, harder this time as his melted-chocolate eyes were stolen from her sight once more. She semi-angrily returned to cleaning his cut.  
  
Every now and then Ali would hear a sharp intake of breath as her hand and the washcloth swept over a sensitive area of the cut. Sam kept shifting his gaze to random objects around the kitchen, and slightly fighting as he restrained himself from attempting to assist; both actions cause his head to move and Ali to adjust her bearings.  
  
Finally when she grew frustrated with this constant moving and changing she grabbed his shirt lapels and forced him to look straight into her eyes. "Sam," she said, frustrated; and paused due to surprise at how breathy her voice sounded. In this moment of silence, both she and Sam began blushing profusely. "Please stop moving." She finished, her voice hardly more than a whisper.  
  
Sam didn't know what to do, he was struck dumb. Their eyes remained locked for some time as they took in the depth of the other's. Finally, Ali snapped back to reality thanks to the mini-Becca in her head yelling at her; she cleared her throat, and resumed her cleaning of his "wound".  
  
Sam's eyes remained downcast as he inwardly kicked himself for lacking confidence. There he had the perfect opportunity to... no he couldn't even think about it, it was preposterous.  
  
After a few minutes of this uncomfortable silence, Ali commenced to make small talk.  
  
"Lovely day we're having isn't it?" She asked, looking out the window.  
  
"Yes, mighty lovely. Oh! I should be gardening!" He said excitedly, trying to get up.  
  
"Sit down! Your welfare comes before your duties." Ali told him, a hand on his shoulder, forcing him onto his stool.  
  
"So you garden. That's nice; maybe I could help you some time."  
  
"That'd be just fine." Sam commented smiling.  
  
Ali stood up, "There, see how much easier it was once you stopped fidgeting?" A smile lit up her face as she surveyed her work "Let's see how they're doing without us shall we? She peeked through the door to see Becca and Frodo, leaning close together, reading; occasionally stealing glances at each other.  
  
Sam stood and tried to walk out the door. "Wait!" Ali said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to the side, their faces close, hardly an inch apart. She suddenly forgot what she was going to say; at least until Sam chuckled and backed away blushing. "Sam! I just had a brilliant idea! Well, I'm assuming that you noticed how smitten they both clearly are. So, let's try to set them up, get them to admit their feelings."  
  
They both agreed on it, inwardly deciding to enact their own desires through their friends.  
  
**Yeah, another short chapter. But at least I updated fast. Review and I'll love you. :-D PWEASE!** 


	8. Almost Caught

**Disclaimer: Hey, yeah you know LOTR? IT'S NOT MINE! Ha, ha, ha, DUH!**  
  
Chapter 8: Almost Caught  
  
Ali pushed the door open once again, cleared her throat and she and Sam stepped back into the kitchen, smiling pleasantly.  
  
"We're back." Ali informed them loudly, snapping them both to reality.  
  
"Hello," Frodo said standing and helping Ali into her seat.  
  
"Thanks, so I'm assuming that you two behaved yourselves out here." Ali commented, suggestively giggling.  
  
"Of course we did, how about you?" Becca asked, winking.  
  
Sam looked down, blushing at the idea. "Oh yeah," Ali joked, "this one here, real pervert." Sam's head snapped up angrily sending her a dark glare. Ali, realizing that she'd made a mistake, bit her lip tentatively.  
  
"Calm down Sam, she was only teasing. We all know that you're a well- mannered gentle-hobbit." Frodo said, putting a hand on Sam's arm.  
  
Sam sighed, "I should be outside gardening anyway..." He stood up, "Nice meeting you both." He bowed, then turned and nodded his head at Frodo. "Mr. Frodo Sir..." He looked at Ali once more, his brown eyes still showing hurt, and then walked out.  
  
A long silence followed, all of them were too uncomfortable to break it until Frodo stood. "Uh, excuse me..." He stated quietly walking out of the room, casting back a meaningful glance at Becca clearly saying 'Bring it up!'  
  
"Uh, looks like you and Frodo have something huh?" Ali asked Becca, grinning and winking.  
  
"I hope so..." Becca shrugged, wondering if she liked Merry or Frodo more. "He IS cute isn't he?"  
  
"I guess..." Ali trailed off, giving Becca a little half smile, quite clearly saying that she was simply humoring Becca.  
  
"What do you think of Sam?" Becca prompted.  
  
"I dunno... I like him... a lot..." Ali looked down blushing. "But I guess I've ruined any chance I had with him... I should apologize." She decided, rising from her chair.  
  
After Ali left, Becca grabbed a few sliced apples and biscuits, and began absent-mindedly nibbling on them.  
  
"Good," Frodo's voice abruptly sent her flying out of her chair as he walked in, "you DO eat. I was beginning to get worried." He grinned at her, "So I'm cute, eh?"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Becca giggled and threw the apple she was eating at him. "I've been thinking-"  
  
"Wow, that is surprising, but I suppose even YOUR brain must operate correctly sometimes."  
  
Becca glared at him, but couldn't suppress the smile that was pushing its way up underneath it. "I was thinking that I can't encourage Ali because she'll just think that I'm being overly-optimistic."  
  
"Same with Sam,"  
  
"'Same with Sam' what?" Ali's voice came, her head appearing through the door shortly after.  
  
Frodo and Becca jumped, Becca falling out of her chair.  
  
"Nothing." They both said in unison, blushing as Ali giggled.  
  
"Whatever... Frodo, do you have any bandages? Sam got into a fight with a rosebush and lost."  
  
"Of course." Frodo walked out of the kitchen, glancing back at Becca and mimicking a sigh of intense relief. Finally when he returned, looking bewilderedly down the hall after Ali, Becca continued.  
  
"So, I was thinking, since you know Sam better than I do, you could most likely do a better job of convincing her that he's interested; and same with me to Sam."  
  
"Hmm, good idea. We should probably work out a basic plan for what we're going to say, lest we contradict each other. Would you care to go for a walk to discuss this, where they won't accidentally come waltzing in on us?"  
  
"Works for me."  
  
The both stood and started walking toward the door. Frodo, upon realizing how inappropriate his attire was, put on a jacket. Then, as he was thinking of inappropriate attire, he realized that Becca was wearing shoes.  
  
"Um, Becca? Is there any chance that I can get you to remove those? You know, make you a bit more inconspicuous?"  
  
"Oh! Of course!" She said upon realizing what he was referring to. She bent down and took off her shoes and socks.  
  
"Wow, you have small feet." Frodo commented, obviously intrigued by them. She began laughing at his odd fascination with her feet.  
  
When both of them had on (or off) "proper" attire, they finally set out. As they walked out of Bag End they passed Sam and Ali, both of whom were working at uprooting weeds in the front flower beds.  
  
"Well, that's interestingly good news." commented Becca, grinning "This may be even easier than expected."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Ali hates Gardening."  
  
**Okay, I know these chapters are kind of short, but at least there're many of them... I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am! Please review and tell me what ya' think! :-D Thanks.** 


End file.
